The Expendables
by MuseFan007
Summary: Four friends fall into trouble on the last job they will do. Please R&R. T for later chapters.


**The Expendables. **

**Chapter 1: Intro**

"What do I like most about my job? The pay, the team, the feeling of accomplishment. But what I really love most about my adventures, are the things that I find on the way. Take, for instance, the Island job.

"My accomplis, Marko 'Toro' Centuari, was approached with by a very persuasive creature. A business type. A cat. We don't usually do jobs for vermin, but they do pay good, even though the stakes are so high. 'Bet big, win big,' he said. That may be true, but we bet our lives and our prize never semed to be worth it. Every time we did a job, a feeling of emptiness always stayed with us, left a hole in us, that just grew and grew, until it devoured us. Nothing left of our soul. Only one thing could fill it. One thing none of us knew. I found that thing, and that's why I'm the only one still alive right now. Now where was I? Oh, right.

"So Marko never was one to say no to a job; especially this one. He lived for the thrill. It required going across the Great Western Ocean, no small feat. We had to find an Island to the North, Adrian Island. This cat tells us that the island has been taken over by some Aurelio Reyes, his brother. His cats invaded the place and took hostage all the creatures of the island. Now the Aurulean Federation, who wasn't too far away, didn't really care that the cat steals this place from them. Fishy, considering that this is a popular vacation resort for the govornment, so this place really rakes in the dough. I'll get into Aurulea later. But for now, I'll just tell I like it happened..."

* * *

It was a cool summer morning, like any other, except that on this day, the air felt heavier, like there was bad news brewing. But this band of mercenary's, in their residence on the outskirts of a small city on the west coat of mossflower, in the far south, were used to bad news. They were bad news, bad news for anybeast that they were hired to take down.

The small four beast army was comprised of a large male badger, alias 'Toro', a stealthy, sinewy male black otter, alias 'Knight', a mouse, 'Archer', and a big male squirrel, 'Sling'. They didn't use their real names. Naicknames such as these were much more threatening and mysterious than actual identities.

Where they lived and trained was no secret. It was easy for those who needed a job done to contact them, and the big badger was always out and about. They were respected by the community, always working for those who had intentions to rid the earth of the vermin pandemic that claimed the innocent lives of so many. They called themselves the 'Expendables', because they thought that if they all were to die, there would be other valiant beasts who would take their place. There were already many experienced warriors taking numbers for a position in the mercenary gang.

Toro walked along the beach, collecting driftwood and enjoying the sea breeze at the same time. This was his morning routine, get up, eat, excersise, train, and take a peaceful walk. He already collected a large cord of driftwood to use as fire wood; fallen trees, ship timbers and the like, when he saw a large Feral cat and a small army of cats, all unarmed and vulnerable.

"Morning to you, good sir. Have you any idea where I might find the mercenary gang that resides in these parts?" the big cat enquired, in a refined, dignified manner. He had a strange accent, Spanish, Toro guessed.

"We aren't a gang. We fight for the common good. And you are?" he asked, curious to hear what this creature had to say.

"Oh, glad I have been able to find you. I am Armando Reyes, and this is my small army of faithful brethren. But today we are not here to fight. We are here to strike a business proposal with you and your friends."

"What sort of business," he said bluntly.

"Guess," replied Armando.

"Alright, who is it?" Toro said knowingly.

"My brother, Aurelio, is who. He is a lying, cheating, good for nothing villain and killer!" Armando exclaimed, obviously witnessing the traits of his brother with his own green eyes.

"Aren't you a villain as well?"

"I am no such thing. The family name means nothing to me. I am the opposite of my brother. Even though I am the larger of us two, he was a bully, always taking advantage of my peaceful nature and naivety to steal from me and cheat when while we grew up together. He has enslaved an entire island, and I want him gone!"

"Done yet?" Toro had heard enough of this strange creature's tirade. Armando nodded silently, and then Toro said: "Leave him to us. But what is your offer?" he asked, curious of Armando's financial capabilities.

"Three million gold peices. One million up front, the rest once the deed is done. I would do this myself, but I couldn't stand the thought of shedding my own blood through my brother. So it's up to you four."

"That's respectable. Where is the money?" he asked, doubting the feline.

"On the ship, farther down the coastline," and he motioned towards a large ship almost on the horizon.

"Parked so far away?" Toro commented.

"To keep the cash safe. Look, if you don't come through with this, if you just take the money and run, if you don't deliver, you'll be dead, and your friends destroyed," warned the peaceful feline in a menacing tone.

"Fair enough," said Toro, nonchalantly. "But suppose you take your brothers place once he's out of the picture?"

"Fear not, because won't the Auruleans commandeer the island before I can arrive? They would be delighted to get it back. Anyways, with my one ship against their huge navy, I wouldn't stand a chance. So you have nothing to worry about."

Armando's tone during his last four words made Toro uneasy. "Alright. I'll go back to our headquarters and talk it over with the rest, then we will come to your ship and talk." He shook paws with the big cat, and walked back south along the shore, to the Expendables residence. Armando Reyes and his crew went back to the ship to wait for a reply.

A/N: Please, contstructive criticizm. No flames will be tolerated, as this is my first work. I am constantly revizing this chapter. If I get enough good reviews, I'll create another chapter. This one is short because it's just a test. I don't really know where this is going, but I have some fantastic ideas for stories and crossovers in the near future. Another project I'm working on is a 'Predators' cross over, using some of my own characters.


End file.
